Author's Consent
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Yuki a l’angoisse de la page blanche, et il va chercher de l’aide chez Usagi-san. Gravitation x Junjou Romantica.


**Auteur : **Mikanchan94

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Général

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Usami x Misaki Yuki x Shuichi

**Résumé :** Yuki a l'angoisse de la page blanche, et il va chercher de l'aide chez Usagi-san. Gravitation x Junjou Romantica.

**Disclamer :** Non Gravitation et Junjou Romantica ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Author's Consent**

Usami Akihiko décrocha le téléphone. Il était réticent à répondre puisqu'il pensait que c'était son éditeur qui allait l'enquiquiner parce qu'il n'avait pas fini son manuscrit. Mais le téléphone continuait de sonner instamment et Usami alla finalement décrocher pour dire à sa maudite manager de lui ficher la paix.

« Ecoutez si vous me dites encore une fois de terminer ce fichu manuscrit je – »

« Tu n'as pas encore fini ton manuscrit, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit une voix insolente.

« Yuki ? »

« Ouais. Ca fait longtemps Usagi. »

« Oui. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon mignon kohai. » Usami eut un sourire en coin.

« J'ai un problème. »

« Toi un problème ? Non. »

« Oui. J'ai une putain d'angoisse de la page blanche. »

« Haha, ne t'avais-je pas dit que cela t'arriverait un de ces jours. » Rigola Usami. Il alluma une cigarette et expira.

« Oh tais-toi vieil homme. »

« J'ai seulement 29 ans. » Rétorqua Usami. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour t'aider ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Me dire le secret pour se débarrasser d'une angoisse de la page blanche. »

« Bien sûr. »

Yuki bondit de joie à l'autre bout du fil.

« À une condition. »

Euh – oh.

« Laquelle ? » Dit Yuki nerveusement.

« Donne-moi une photo de Bad Luck avec tous les autographes. »

« … Pas un ours ? »

« Bien sûr que non c'est pour mon petit ami, c'est un grand fan de Bad Luck. »

« Marché conclu. »

« D'accord, le secret c'est… »

« C'est ? »

« Faire chaudement et passionnément l'amour avec ton petit ami. »

Yuki s'effondra au bout du fil.

« SOIT SÉRIEUX ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je le suis. » Déclara Usami.

Yuki soupira.

« Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? »

« À moins que tu veuilles fixer un écran blanc durant un mois. C'est le moyen le plus rapide. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Ca a été prouvé. »

« Par qui ? » Demanda Yuki ses yeux se rétrécissant suspicieusement.

« Par moi. »

Une brise froide et une chute. Yuki se leva silencieusement à l'autre bout du fil.

« … Tu es sûr ? » Dit-il finalement.

« Sûr à 200%. »

« Ok merci. »

« Oh je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demanda Usami.

« Bien sûr. »

« Comment tu fais pour que ton éditeur arrête d'essayer de te tuer ? »

« RESPECTE TES FICHUS DÉLAIS ! » Yuki reposa bruyamment le téléphone et soupira.

« Eh bien je suppose qu'il n'y a pas meilleur moment que le présent. » Marmonna-t-il. Il marcha jusqu'au salon et vit Shuichi étendu sur le sol entouré de papiers froissés.

« Oh gamin. » Appela-t-il.

« Yuki je ne peux vraiment pas te parler maintenant je dois terminer ces paroles, mais je suis coincé. »

« Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Quoi ? »

Yuki lança Shuichi sur ses épaules, le porta jusqu'à la chambre et l'immobilisa.

« Stoppe mon angoisse de la page blanche. » Demanda Yuki en enlevant la chemise de Shuichi et en desserrant son pantalon.

« Yuki je ne crois pas que ça va aider. » Dit Shuichi en se tortillant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va le faire. »

_Et si ça aide, ça me donnera une excuse pour te faire l'amour._

Yuki eut un sourire satisfait et embrassa Shuichi sauvagement.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Usami s'assit sur le divan avec un sourire triomphant.

« Je n'aime pas cette expression sur ton visage, Usagi-san. » Dit Misaki avec un regard suspicieux.

« J'ai une angoisse de la page blanche. » Dit Usami avec un sourire en coin.

Misaki roula des yeux.

« Usagi-san c'est ta manière de dire que tu veux faire l'amour avec moi ? »

« Très perspicace Misaki. » Dit Usami en marchant vers lui. « Je vais te donner une récompense pour ça. » Misaki recula.

« Tu n'as pas besoin Usagi-san. » Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement.

« Oh mais si. » Usami entraîna Misaki jusqu'au divan et lui fit l'amour toute la nuit.

**Fin**


End file.
